


Unclassified Alien Lifeform

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Space: 1999
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The speed with which all sense abandoned him was doubly remarkable as he had written the base's SOP on avoiding irreversible contamination with unclassified alien life forms. My rather warped take on the Tony/Maya ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclassified Alien Lifeform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ TVU Challenge 2x14: Spock's Beard. A good character turns out bad.
> 
> Warning, major character… horrible fate… not explicitly described.
> 
> No beta, money made etc. Written straight to the LJ board

Responding to the chiming doorbell, Chief Security Officer Tony Verdeschi set down his brewing paraphernalia and flicked on the intercom.

"Yes?" He asked, coming across slightly snappier, more business-like than he had intended. He was always pleased to have someone to talk to, to turn on the charm for, and to explore the chance to introduce someone new to the delights of 'Chez Moonbase Alpha'.

"Tony, it's Maya…" Tony eagerly pressed the button to open the door. The gorgeous, shape shifting Maya had joined them just a few days ago when her planet had been unfortunately destroyed during an encounter with the Alphans. Such things happened with alarming regularity, but there was nothing to be done other than to take her with them when they left. From the first moment they had met Tony had thought there had been a 'spark' between him and Maya, and the thought that she had chosen to call on him in his quarters during his off-duty period both intrigued and excited him.

Maya stepped inside, advancing towards Tony with a slink of her hips, a sparkle in her eyes and a solicitous grin on her enticingly kissable lips. All sense and training left Tony's mind as his blood rushed south. Indeed, the speed with which all sense abandoned him was doubly remarkable as he had written the base's SOP on avoiding irreversible contamination with unclassified alien life forms.

"Hey Maya, good to see you. What can I…?" Tony's voice trailed off, words replaced by a boyish grin as Maya invaded his personal space and snaked long, elegant fingers through his hair. Tony, his actions seemingly driven by the stereotype of his Italian heritage, returned the embrace and leant in to kiss her. Maya responded in kind, although the eagerness with which her tongue snaked into his mouth surprised even Tony by her forwardness.

"I've come to suck your brains out. For destroying my home," Tony heard Maya's sultry tones calmly announce from the second mouth she had suddenly grown. The mouth was just part of the ghastly transformation she was undertaking before his horrified eyes. Tony tried to pull away, to save himself, but it was already too late for him, too late even to scream.

The End


End file.
